


Русалка и кофе в постель

by llogan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История родилась из новости, что Кевин и его велико-ужасный шеф Рон летали в Копенгаген на встречу с потенциальными инвесторами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Русалка и кофе в постель

**Author's Note:**

> Май 2015

Кевин открывает дверь своим ключом. Снимает узкие ботинки один об другой, бросает сумку на пол. На нем все еще вчерашний костюм, он бы с удовольствием переоделся, но Рон так и не сменил свой, и Кевин счел за лучшее поступить также. Единственное, он позволяет себе ослабить узел галстука, а в такси из аэропорта и вовсе его снять, засунув в карман. Комфортный быстрый перелет совсем его не утомил, но он все равно чувствует усталость от долгого пребывания на людях.

Стоф беззастенчиво дрыхнет, лежа на животе и обняв руками подушку, из под которой торчит серебристый корпус его айфона. Дурацкая привычка класть телефон под подушку, из-за которой оба не единожды взвивались до потолка от ранних звонков. 

И все же мысль, что его звонка ждали, греет.

Он пристраивается на край кровати, и какое-то время просто сидит, глядя на спину Стофа, на чуть сведенные лопатки под гладкой загорелой кожей, на мягкий изгиб поясницы. Ему хочется завалиться рядом, прямо так, в костюме, и это бы скорее всего закончилось чем-то интересным, но он медлит, борясь с каким-то внутренним напряжением, которое держит на месте.

Стоф меняет позу и потягивается с легким стоном, просыпаясь.

\- Всех очаровал? - спрашивает он куда то в подушку.

\- Да, - отвечает Кевин.

\- Поздравляю, - Стоф поворачивается к нему спиной и накрывается с головой одеялом.

В холодильнике только сосиски и полу-пустая коробка с пирожными. Ох, уж эти бельгийцы! Кевин выглядывает за дверь, вспомнив, что видел контейнер со свежими яйцами у порога, там же находится бутылка молока. Не сказать, что он голоден, но ему нужно чем-то себя занять в ближайшие несколько минут. Он снимает пиджак и закатывает рукава рубашки, включает плиту и запускает кофе-машину. 

Кевин научился готовить, когда стал жить один, но до сих пор стесняется себя даже когда просто разбивает яйца. Стоф делает это с изяществом шеф-повара, Кевин же колотит ими о край миски, а потом подолгу вынимает попавшую в белок скорлупу.

Он криво кромсает сосиски и вываливает их на сковороду, попутно прислушиваясь к тому, что творится в спальне. Оттуда не доносится ни звука. Хочется все бросить - прямо как есть, хлопнуть дверью и свалить домой, но Кевин знает, что так будет еще хуже, они это уже проходили. 

Он выливает на сковороду яичную смесь и выбирает режим американо в кофемашине, заторможенно следя, как жидкость начинает заполнять чашку. Омлет истончает аромат, и кофе тоже, Стоф как пить дать его чувствует, но на кухне не появляется. Кевин думает, не отправить ли все это в мусорное ведро, а потом ставит тарелку с чашкой на поднос. И добавляет презент, который привез с родины.

Стоф все еще в кровати, поглощен своим айфоном и до последнего не понимает глаз. Поэтому едва не роняет телефон, увидев Кевина. Но почти сразу берет себя в руки - улыбается, медленно, лениво, с явным чувством собственного превосходства.

Окей, говорит Кевин про себя, ладно.

Стоф наводит на него камеру телефона и делает снимок. 

\- Жаль, никто этого не увидит, - говорит он, продолжая улыбаться. - Великий автогонщик Кевин Магнуссен приносит кофе в постель вечно второму Стоффелю Вандорну.

Кевину хочется опустить поднос ему на голову, но он просто ставит его на чужие колени и садится в изножье кровати.

Стоф делает глоток кофе, и смотрит на Кевина поверх чашки, обняв ее руками. 

\- Как съездили?

\- Ты уже спрашивал.

\- Значит, успешно?

Кевин пожимает плечами. 

\- Время покажет, - нейтрально отвечает он.

Взгляд Стофа становится острым, как всегда, когда заходит эта тема. Кевин, если откровенно, порядком удивлен, что несмотря на ее наличие они все еще умудряются ладить.

\- Рон слишком нацелен на тебя... - Стофу определенно нравится мучить себя. Нравится мучить их обоих. - Носится с тобой как с писаной торбой.

\- Он носится только с собой, - качает головой Кевин. - И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

Стоф хмурится и ставит чашку на поднос, замечая сувенир.

\- Что это за...? 

Кевин готов провалиться сквозь землю, теперь он не может вспомнить, как ему пришло в голову привезти что-то подобное.

\- Это из Копенгагена, - говорит он. - Ну... Русалка.

\- Из Копенгагена? - переспрашивает Стоф. - У меня уже есть одна.

Кевин краснеет против воли. Краснеет из-за какой-то кривой, дурацкой шутки. Когда же это кончится?

\- У этой хвост шевелится, - глупо возражает он.

Стоф улыбается, тепло и неожиданно благодарно. У Кевина что-то отпускает внутри, словно какой-то узелок развязывается, становится легче дышать.

\- Как твои? - спрашивает Стоф, подцепляя кусок омлета.

\- Я их не видел, - Кевин опускает голову, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. Впрочем, он заранее получил расписание, и знал, что оно практически не оставляет шансов.

\- Ушам не верю, - Стоф перестает жевать. 

\- Таков Рон, - просто говорит Кевин, и это в самом деле все объясняет. 

Он трет глаза, и думает, что не мешало бы сварить кофе и себе. 

\- Тебе надо поспать.

\- В самолете выспался.

Стоф внимательно смотрит на него.

\- Костюм был на тебе?

Кевин закатывает глаза. 

\- Хочешь узнать, не раскачали ли мы небо? - вызывающе переспрашивает он.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - лицо Стофа выражает искреннее отвращение, и это в самом деле забавно.

Они смеются, и Кевин чувствует, что прямо сейчас у него достает смелости, поэтому быстро говорит:

\- Он спрашивал о тебе.

\- Что?

Кевин только многозначительно смотрит в ответ. Стоф отставляет поднос на тумбочку и складывает руки на груди. 

\- Ему было интересно мое мнение.

\- И что ты ответил?

\- Что ты самодовольная размазня и любишь мне отсасывать.

Воцарившаяся тишина свидетельствует о том, что время шуток закончено. Поэтому Кевин продолжает:

\- Я сказал, что ты лучший, Вандорн, и твое место в его команде.

Стоф смотрит почти неверяще, открывает рот и ничего не говорит. Потом разглаживает складку на одеяле и снова смотрит. Он очень красивый сейчас, впрочем как и всегда, но таким растерянным увидеть его можно редко.

\- Это правда? - спрашивает он, и Кевину кажется, что прошла целая вечность.

\- Да, так и сказал.

Стоф нетерпеливо мотает головой.

\- Ты... В самом деле?

Тоже мне, главный вопрос на земле, думает Кевин. А впрочем...

Он собирается слинять, но Стоф хватает его за брючину. Они борются, пока Кевин не оказывается на спине, прижатый чужим весом к кровати. Пирожные не прошли даром, успевает подумать он. Его руки в железном захвате, да и губы по большому счету тоже заняты. Это пожалуй слегка мелодраматично - целоваться после примирения, но сейчас кажется самым подходящим. 

\- В одном ты точно не соврал, - говорит Стоф, тяжело дыша. Кевин видит румянец на его щеках и сумасшедший блеск в его глазах. - Я люблю тебе отсасывать.


End file.
